Many integrated circuit (IC) devices, such as processors and memory devices, often use clock signals as timing for data capture and transfer. The device may include a network to distribute clock signals from one location to other locations within the device. Clock signals in these devices are usually susceptible to variations in operating voltage and temperature, potentially causing inaccurate data capture or transfer, especially when these devices operate at high frequency, such as frequency in gigahertz range. Therefore, in some devices, designing a network to distribute clock signals may pose a challenge.